Il n'y a de place que la première
by Valaena
Summary: Aujourd'hui ça ferait deux ans qu'elle était partie. UA.
1. Chapitre 1 - Light

Bonjour ! Oui, bonjour à toi, cher et unique lecteur qui lit ces lignes, cher et unique lecteur qui recherche des cross-overs Death Note x Game of Thrones. Ce que tu t'apprêtes à lire est le premier chapitre de ma toute première fic et peut-être dernière, qui sait peut-être n'aurais-je plus d'imagination pour une autre histoire ensuite, ce que je n'espère pas. Enfin bref, je te souhaite une excellente lecture et t'encourage vivement à reviewer pour me donner ton avis. Gros poutous.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, ça ferait deux ans qu'elle était partie. Aujourd'hui, ça ferait deux ans qu'il pleurait son départ. Aujourd'hui, ça ferait deux ans qu'il se réveillait et s'endormait en pensant à elle. Aujourd'hui ça ferait deux ans qu'il jouait cette pitoyable comédie, qu'il faisait semblant d'aller bien.

Ce matin-là encore, Light Yagami regarda cette même photo, et ce matin encore, il étouffa un sanglot devant Ryuk. Il détestait ça, le shinigami le trouvait faible dans ces moments-là, parfois même, il riait. Il riait de longues minutes durant, changeant la tristesse du jeune homme en une profonde amertume.

Au moins dans ces moments-là, il l'oubliait, elle et sa peau d'albâtre, elle et ses longs cheveux ondulés, elle et ses grands yeux bleus qui voyaient à travers lui mieux que quiconque, elle et ses sourires, elle et ses baisers. Mais quand elle le laissait ce n'était toujours que pour quelques minutes, toujours, elle finissait par reparaître, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour entendre son rire, sa voix, le bruit de ses pas quand elle marchait à ses côtés, de temps à autre, il sentait même sa peau contre la sienne, il sentait ses lèvres sur les siennes ou dans son cou. Elle le hantait. Mais dès qu'il se retournait pour la regarder, dès qu'il lui murmurait combien il l'aimait, dès qu'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches, il n'y avait rien, personne ne lui répondait, il ne trouvait que du vide. Et puis, il entendait un rire, la première fois, il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'elle, en vérité c'était Ryuk.

Maintenant c'était Misa qui lui parlait, sans cesse, elle ne s'arrêtait jamais et ne parlait que de choses idiotes et sans intérêt avec sa voix aigüe et stridente. Elle lui agrippait le bras, le gênant dans sa démarche. Et il ne l'embrassait que pour la faire taire ou qu'elle le réclamait avec trop d'insistances. Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne la désirait pas, il ne la supportait pas.

Mais elle, il l'avait apprécié, il l'avait admiré, il l'avait adoré, il l'avait détesté, mais inexorablement, il finissait par la regarder et il réalisait à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point elle était tout pour lui. Et aujourd'hui, ça ferait deux ans qu'elle était partie.

Il attendait, le front collé contre la porte de sa chambre il inspira longuement, les yeux fermés. Il recommença plusieurs fois avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux. Il se força à adopter un air serein et le plus neutre possible. Il ouvrit la porte et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, ça ferait deux ans qu'il jouait cette pitoyable comédie, qu'il faisait semblant d'aller bien.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger, son père était déjà parti, sa mère s'affairait à il ne savait quoi dans la cuisine et Sayu courrait dans tous les sens en répétant qu'elle était en retard. Comme d'habitude, sa mère avait déjà préparé son petit-déjeuner. Il l'avala sans grande motivation, le regard dans le vague, plongé dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il sortit de chez lui, Drogo l'attendait devant la porte. Il avait l'air hors de lui.

\- Tu es en retard, le sermonna-t-il.

\- Je suis à l'heure, corrigea Light, décidément tu es beaucoup trop à cheval sur les horaires.

Malgré onze ans d'amitié déjà, Drogo était toujours un grand mystère pour Light. Etant ouestrio-néerlandais, il paraissait négligeant pour beaucoup de japonais, vis-à-vis de la politesse ou de l'importance de la hiérarchie notamment, le parfait adolescent détendu et je-m'en-foutiste en somme. En vérité, il ne l'était pas tant que ça, il n'était pas maniaque non plus, il était modéré tout simplement.

Il n'était pointilleux que sur une seule chose : les horaires. Lors de son premier jour de classe au Japon, Drogo était arrivé en retard d'une dizaine de minutes, le professeur l'avait incendié et humilié devant toute la classe sans prendre en compte les circonstances atténuantes, traumatisant le petit garçon de sept ans qu'il était alors. Depuis, Drogo n'était jamais arrivé en retard une seule fois en onze ans, il n'était jamais à l'heure non plus, il arrivait toujours avec quelques minutes d'avances, angoissant même lorsque cette avance était inférieur à cinq bonnes minutes. Light ne comprenait pas, elle non plus n'avait jamais compris, elle trouvait ça risible même, sans doute avait-elle raison, elle avait toujours raison après tout.

Comme toujours, dans le métro les gens les regardaient. Chose assez rare, ce matin-là il entendit même une jeune fille prononcer « Targaryen » dans un murmure surexcité. On observait toujours Drogo, les occidentaux étant rares et lui encore plus avec son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux violets, mais le Japon était un pays assez fermé et peu de gens ici connaissaient les visages des membres de la famille royale ouestrienne expatriés au pays du Soleil levant.

Drogo était étrange. Depuis qu'il était parti Light le voyait, il se passait quelque chose, et Drogo avait des idées derrière la tête il le sentait. Il passa toute sa journée à le cuisiner, essayant de rester discret malgré tout, il passa tout son temps de cours à élaborer des stratégies plus tordues les unes que les autres pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

A la fin de la journée il n'en pouvait plus. Son ami jouait avec ses nerfs, il anticipait tous ces pièges, répondait à côté confortant Light dans l'idée que quelque chose se passait, et maintenant il avait en plus un mauvais pressentiment, il avait comme l'impression qu'il était concerné. Alors il finit par craquer, ils étaient à deux pas de chez lui, c'était un vendredi et à ce stade, Drogo finirait par lui dire ce qu'il se passait uniquement s'il se sentait physiquement menacé et Light n'avait pas le temps séquestrer son ami ce weekend, ni la patience d'attendre lundi. Il commença à lui crier dessus soudainement, profitant de l'effet de surprise.

\- Moins fort imbécile, on nous regarde.

En effet, la voisine cachée derrière un rideau écoutait et regardait la scène sans en perdre une miette, après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelque chose se passait dans le quartier habituellement si calme.

Light repris contenance, il ne pouvait pas se donner en spectacle devant Mme Itachi. Bavarde comme elle était tout l'arrondissement saurait avant demain que le fils du directeur de la police nationale avait menacé le petit-fils du roi de Westeros.

\- Je répondrais quand même à ta question, Daenerys revient.

* * *

Drogo râlait, encore. Ils avaient un exposé à faire sur les volcans, le thème avait été fait et refait et toutes les notions qu'il voulait retrouver avait déjà été abordé dans le cours, résumant leur travail à une restitution ennuyeuse et inutile, et Drogo détestait le travail inutile. Ça faisait déjà une heure qu'il ronchonnait dans la chambre de Light penché sur une grosse encyclopédie quand soudain, sa mère les appela, délivrant son fils de la mauvaise humeur de son ami et évitant la violence :

\- Drogo-chan ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! Light, descends dire bonjour !

Light lança un regard interrogateur à Drogo qui ne semblait pas comprendre non plus. Ils finirent par se lever et descendre l'escalier.

Dans l'entrée, sa mère se tenait face à M. Targaryen :

\- Je suis désolé Mme Yagami, mais cela fait deux ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus et pour un frère et une sœur aussi fusionnels ça a été une très rude épreuve.

A ces mots, Drogo sembla avoir comme une grande révélation, il dévala les dernières marches de l'escalier à toute vitesse et se jeta sur Rhaenyra que Light n'avait pas encore vu tant elle était petite par rapport à son père. Mais ce n'était pas Rhaenyra, la sœur de Drogo avait les yeux verts et cette petite fille les avait bleus et elle était bien plus menue aussi. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup malgré tout, et elle ressemblait à Drogo.

Celui-ci s'écarta de l'inconnue, les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Je te présente Light Yagami, mon meilleur ami. Light, je te présente ma deuxième triplette, Daenerys.

Elle le regarda un court moment avant de lui sourire.

\- Bonjour Light Yagami, je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2 - Light

Bonjour ! Je reviens (avec beaucoup de retard) pour le deuxième chapitre. J'ai mis énormément de temps à le finir, grandement par manque de temps et d'énergie. J'espère sincèrement pouvoir poster le suivant dans un délai moins long (je ferai tout pour, promis). Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir 24 vues sur le premier chapitre alors un grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de jeter un œil à ce que j'ai écrit, mais n'oubliez pas que vote avis m'intéresse beaucoup, alors je vous invite une nouvelle fois à reviewer et je m'excuse pour le gros pavé introductif. En attendant je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, une bonne année et évidemment une bonne lecture.

* * *

« Daenerys revient »

Il avait lâché ces deux petits mots le plus naturellement du monde. Il l'avait fait douté, s'inquiéter - Light savait très bien que son ami savait qu'il se doutait de quelque chose - il était allé jusqu'à le faire sortir de ses gonds en public pour au final lui annoncer sa nouvelle comme si de rien n'était.

Mais là n'était pas le sujet actuellement. Il devait paraître détaché. Son ex petite-amie revenait, et alors ? Après tout cela faisait deux ans maintenant, il était censé avoir tourné la page, la preuve : il était avec Misa désormais.

Elle est de retour, et donc, c'est tout ?

Drogo le regarda l'air agacé avant de finalement lui rétorquer :

Pas à moi. A ton père et ta mère, à ta sœur, à l'autre là, aux gens de la fac, à mes parents, à Rhaenyra, à mes grands frères, à mon petit frère, à mes petites sœurs et même à elle, mais pas à moi. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu l'as oublié. Mais bon, je sais déjà que tu es trop fier pour me poser la question, sur ce point vous avez toujours été pareils tous les deux : elle arrive dans deux jours, elle reste trois semaines pour les fêtes et l'anniversaire des petits et elle repart pour Westeros.

Il y eut un silence. Elle ne revenait que de façon temporaire. Evidemment, pourquoi reviendrait-elle définitivement ? Elle était retournée à la mère patrie qui lui avait tant manqué pendant toutes ces années, elle avait terminé ses études supérieures brillamment à seulement dix-huit ans et elle avait rencontré ce dornien, ce Qoren Martell dont toute la presse oustrienne avait parlé sans discontinuer quand ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Pourquoi diable serait-elle revenue alors qu'elle avait tout dans son pays ? Il sentait le ressentiment monter en lui alors que les pas de son ami s'éloignaient.

Drogo était parti. Comme ça, sans dire un mot le laissant seul dans la rue et le froid de décembre. Sans doute en avait-il eu marre de l'entendre prétendre qu'elle n'était plus rien quand elle lui serait à jamais tout. Il se doutait. Il se doutait que même deux ans après, Light l'aimait toujours et il savait qu'il s'en voulait toujours.

Il la revoyait lui hurler dessus, lui ordonner de dégager, tels avaient été ses mots juste avant qu'il ne sorte et qu'il l'aperçoive éclater en sanglot une seconde fois par la fenêtre. Il revoyait ses yeux rouges et gonflés par les larmes alors qu'elle lui faisait face et commençait à s'emporter. Il se souvenait de sa voix brisée lorsqu'elle vociférait. Il se souvenait de la violence des mots avec lesquelles il avait répliqué et du regret qu'il avait aussitôt éprouvé, qu'il éprouvait toujours.

Le vent froid fouettant son visage finit par le décider à rentrer. Sayu devait avoir fini ses devoirs puisqu'elle était en train de regarder la télé et sa mère triait du linge. Son père n'était pas rentré. Depuis le début de l'affaire Kira il passait presque tout son temps dans les locaux de la police. Light n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au-delà du fait qu'il était ainsi plus simple pour lui d'agir, il n'avait pas à subir l'omniprésence de son père dans son esprit. Etre la personne la plus recherchée au monde pour d'innombrables meurtres était un fardeau extrêmement pesant, mais si on y rajoutait la menace d'être arrêté par son propre père, s'en était pratiquement insoutenable. Mais il devait le faire, il devait purger le monde des criminels et autres rebuts, même s'il devait sacrifier sa propre âme pour accomplir cela. Il n'en pouvait plus de vivre dans un tel monde, il n'en pouvait plus de savoir qu'elle vivait dans un tel monde. Alors, aussi longtemps qu'il y aurait des gens indignes de vivre et aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait la force, il écrirait ces maudits noms dans le Death Note. Mais pour le moment il était las.

Son matelas l'accueillit avec douceur et chaleur, il ferma les yeux, se laissant doucement sombrer dans la torpeur.

Mon pauvre Light…

Non, tout mais pas ça. Mais c'était trop tard. Il sentait déjà ses fins doigts caresser sa nuque, la chaleur de son corps blotti contre le sien, son souffle à son oreille.

Quel idiot tu fais, mon pauvre, dans le noir, désespéré, avec pour seul compagnon un shinigami. N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de ravaler ta fierté ce jour-là, je serais restée et tu serais heureux. Tu aurais eu quelqu'un que tu mérites vraiment à tes côtés, que tu désires vraiment.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle revienne ? Il le savait, ce n'était qu'une image de son subconscient, mais elle était tellement réelle, tellement familière, tellement douce. Il ressentait la chaleur fictive de sa main dans ses cheveux, le poids imaginaire de sa tête sur son épaule et soudain il oubliait tout, plus de dispute, plus de rupture, plus de départ, plus de dépression, plus de Death Note, plus d'enquête, plus de Misa, plus de malheur, rien qu'elle à ses côtés, pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'il s'efforçait de garder les yeux fermés afin de la garder auprès de lui juste un tout petit peu plus.

Quel dommage d'avoir gâché tout ce que nous avions construit au cours des années, nous avions pourtant été heureux ensemble.

Il ouvrit les yeux, mais comme d'habitude, rien. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Evidemment, elle n'allait pas apparaître comme par magie dans sa chambre alors qu'elle se trouvait en réalité de l'autre côté de la mer. Elle était partie, une fois de plus, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Elle lui manquait, c'était tout bête, il ressentait un manque, un vide dans sa vie depuis qu'elle n'était plus là. Son esprit un peu plus malade chaque jour, ne pouvait que recréer son illusion pour quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne reparte à des centaines de kilomètres, auprès d'un autre.

Alors qu'il sentait le regard de Ryuk sur lui, le jugeant une fois de plus, il ne put réprimer les larmes. Sans doute le dieu de la mort le trouvait-il faible, il avait raison. Light n'était pas fort, ce n'était qu'une carapace, un rôle. Tel était-il réellement, pathétique, pleurant deux ans après leur rupture, son amour d'adolescence. Ses yeux étaient bouffis, gonflés, rouges, comme ceux qu'ils avaient tous deux eut, deux ans auparavant.

Tout la lui rappelait, tout le ramenait à son souvenir. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'on lui efface la mémoire, s'il ne se rappelait pas Daenerys, il ne se rappelait qu'il avait pu rire, sourire, plaisanter, avoir une vie normale, auprès de quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui, avoir des pensées positives et pas ces idées noires qui le prenait dès qu'il se trouvait seul.

Le problème c'est qu'il n'était plus jamais seul. Le shinigami était constamment à ses côtés, l'épiant, le harcelant pour avoir ses foutues pommes ou juste un peu d'attention. Mais il avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés, il lui rappelait qui il était désormais, Kira, nouvelle incarnation de la justice, une justice qui désormais mériterait ce nom. Voilà ce qu'il était à présent, le dieu d'un nouveau monde juste et impartial.

Il finit par se lever, conscient que sa tâche l'attendait, alors doucement il se leva, attrapa la mine de son stylo et ouvrit son tiroir. Après avoir troqué sa photo contre son si précieux cahier, il commença à gratter le papier sous l'œil attentif du shinigami.

* * *

Un avis ? Une remarque ? Une idée ? Une question ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et vous fais de gros bisous.


End file.
